


A Hero

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn stands up to deliver the eulogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A temporary, seeming death prompted this.

A lot of people had things to say about Booster Gold in the wake of his apparent death. Not all of them were unkind, mind you, but many comments could have been polished up a little more, to bring his qualities into better focus.

So it surprised them all, considering that most were in agreement, that Martian Manhunter was the one to scowl and look around and clear his throat in that way that meant 'I have the floor'. Even Batman never argued with that particular sound.

"Booster Gold was a hero, no matter his motivations for coming to our time, his schemes to grow rich, or his more juvenile approach to life."

There were nods...it was what everyone else had been saying, after all.

Except J'onn was continuing.

"When Doomsday began his long march to find Superman, did any of you stop and think what a man from the future might know, about that creature, about the final outcome?" He favored the gathered heroes with his most paternal glare. "I did, once I was back in a proper frame of mind. With Bloodwynd purged of me, I could take a look at all my friends, at that moment in history, and I found myself in complete admiration of Booster Gold."

Many still looked confused. Others, who had joined that desperate attempt to stop the killing machine, started to have an inkling of what J'onn had seen.

"Booster Gold knew none of us would stop him. Knew that Superman would fall. And yet, he...a mere human with armor that was beginning to fail his needs...went to fight Doomsday willingly. For he was a hero, and knew that was what was needed. There was no fame, no wealth, nothing but excruciating pain for him...and he went." J'onn raised his glass high, in the human manner of a toast. "I am proud to have known him."

Not a voice failed to join his, and more than one tear fell.

For Booster Gold, the man who had dared defy the future.


End file.
